Jalousie
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Et oui on a beau être un beau mec sensé, on est avant tout un homme qui a un défaut la jalousie, OS slash McShep, qui est jaloux de qui à votre avis ?


Titre : Jalousie

Pairing : McKay/Sheppard

Genre : OS Slash

Résumé : Quand John est jaloux il le dit, lisez vous verrez.

Saison : la 2 on va dire, mais c'est très hors saison.

* * *

Être tombé amoureux de Rodney McKay a été la plus belle erreur de sa vie, John pensait à ça en voyant Rodney flirter avec la chef de la délégation de marcaria, une blonde évidemment.

John se demandait ce que pouvait trouver cette femme a Rodney, d'accord il était intelligent et cela le rendait fascinant, d'accord le voir s'agiter avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles pouvait être attractif mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette sublime femme pouvait fondre devant ce petit bonhomme insignifiant et sans charme, banal.

John se mentait à lui même, sa jalousie prenait le pas sur sa raison, Rodney n'était pas sans charme, au contraire, il le trouvait magnifique et sexy, volubile et impertinent, et dans un lit il était divin, il agissait au lit comme dans la vie, sans artifice et avec un appétit dévorant, il consumait John sous ses caresses et ses baisers, faire l'amour avec lui avait été une révélation, jamais une femme ne l'avait fait jouir comme ça, brulant d'amour.

L'américain pensait que son amant lui était acquit jusqu'à hier.

Ses pensées furent interrompus, la marcariane avait placé une main sur le bras de Rodney et flirtait ouvertement, mon dieu, elle ne savait pas se tenir ou quoi, elle était quasiment à genoux devant le scientifique, John mort de jalousie prit le parti de quitter la réception en honneur de marcarians au risque de commettre une gaffe et de tuer la marcariane ou Rodney ou les deux.

Il se rendit sur un des balcons d'Atlantis pour tenter de se calmer et ferma les yeux en écoutant l'océan, se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était que c'était lui le responsable qui avait amené cette femme dans la cité, les marcarians avaient demandé de visiter la cité des ancêtres et Élisabeth avait été d'accord, les recommandations de John et Rodney l'avaient convaincu, ils pourraient faire des affaires avec eux et négocier des récoltes de céréales et surtout de café, oui du café, presque identique au café terrien, il va de soit que Rodney jubilait, impatient d'avoir une réserve sur Atlantis.

Il se rappelait avoir été surpris pas la chef de la délégation marcarians, Yulla était jolie, agréable et intéressante, John avait essayé de lui faire du charme sans succès.

John avait vite laissé tombé, depuis qu'il était amoureux de Rodney il ne draguait plus que pour la forme, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ne pas briser le secret et avoué son homosexualité récente, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas homo, il était seulement raide dingue de Rodney.

Mais il s'était vite aperçu que Yulla avait jeté son dévolu sur son amant, toujours à le toucher, à mettre sa tête contre son épaule comme ça sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Rodney s'était proposé de faire visiter la cité comme l'avait fait John avec Chaya (1) dans le passé, et cela mettait John dans une rage folle.

Il savait que Rodney et lui avaient un passé hétéro derrière eux et n'avaient jamais écarté la possibilité de recoucher avec une femme un jour, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'exclusivité entre eux mais pour la première fois depuis des années il était amoureux et jaloux, le simple fait de penser à Rodney dans un lit faisant l'amour à une femme le rendait malade.  
Mais il savait que c'était une menace à envisager, en vieillissant Rodney devenait plus sur de lui et sa position de scientifique en chef lui conférait une aura qui plaisait aux femmes, il avait entendu des rumeurs et voyait que des membres féminins d'Atlantis regardaient le canadien à la dérobé en rosissant.

Même des membres masculins de l'expédition rêvassaient quand Rodney passait devant eux, le scientifique ne les voyait même pas, tout dévoué à son travail, toujours le nez sur son portable, il n'était même pas conscient qu'il plaisait, jusqu'à cette maudite femme.

John était rentré dans ces quartiers et broyait du noir sur son lit, tellement en colère qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- John ?

Le militaire se durcit au son de la voix de Rodney et se redressa tendu.

- Rodney !

- Comme vas tu, tu es parti vite de la soirée qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

John leva la tête vers Rodney qui semblait inquiet.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es sur, tu es pale, tu ne fais d'intoxication alimentaire au moins.

Rodney s'était rapprochait et toucha le front de John pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

John n'était pas fiévreux mais son front était moite de sueurs.

- tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, tu es sur ?

- Je ne suis pas malade Rodney.

Le scientifique le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi es tu parti alors insista t-il ?

- Je suis parti car j'en avais marre de te voir flirter avec ta nouvelle amie, tu l'as baisé ?

Rodney recula de quelques pas abasourdit.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas con ni aveugle, j'ai vu que vous preniez du bon temps, je suis sur qu'elle n'a qu'un envie, que tu la sautes, et bien vas y fais le, faites vous plaisir.

- Ooooo mais qui te parle de baiser, je n'ai aucune attention de coucher avec elle, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie si tu te rappelles.

- Je sais Rodney, mais on n'a pas d'exclusivité, tu peux te la faire si tu veux, je me suis habitué à dormir avec toi, je peux t'oublier si ...

La voix de John se brisa d'un coup, incapable de rajouter une parole qui pourrait être mal interprétée ou faire mal.

Le militaire releva la tête d'un coup interloqué, Rodney riait à gorge déployé, il était pris d'un fou rire sans fin.

John en colère bondit de son lit et secoua le bras de son amant sans aucune douceur.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, arrêtes de rire.

- mon dieu, John tu es ... c'est tellement énorme que j'ai du mal à le dire, tu es jaloux.

Rodney s'était arrêté de rire et s'essuyait les yeux, il regardait John avec une immense tendresse et de la compassion.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas jaloux de cette espèce...

- si, si tu es jaloux, regardes toi. Tu es jaloux, toi de moi.

John tremblant était retourné sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il se trouvait pathétique.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, je te le prouve assez non, je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à donner John, mon âme et ce qu'il va avec, penser que je pourrais...

Rodney s'était avancé prés de son amant et lui caressait la tête avec douceur.

- Elle a beau être agréable elle n'est pas toi, tu es le seul être qui compte pour moi, décidément tu peux être d'une...

Le militaire l'interrompit.

- d'une stupidité sans nom, je sais, je suis tellement amoureux que ça me rend fou de penser...

- attends, tu viens bien de dire que tu aies amoureux de moi.

- oui Rodney, je t'aime et ça me rend fou.

Le scientifique s'assit à côté de son homme et releva sa tête avec amour du bout des doigts.

- Je t'aime aussi tu sais.

- Assez pour être exclusif et ne baiser qu'avec moi.

- Oui assez pour bai... non faire l'amour seulement avec toi.

Rodney agrippa son stupide mais adorable mec et lui empoigna tendrement les cheveux puis il l'embrassa avec fougue, une main perdue entre ces cuisses le caressant.

John gémit, Rodney le rendait dingue, oh que oui il était amoureux et il n'avait commit aucune erreur en tombant amoureux.

- qu'est ce que tu dirais de verrouiller tes quartiers beau gosse.

- tu as des idées en tête.

- plutôt une et elle va te plaire.

Le militaire aimait la voix de son homme quand il parlait comme ça, avec un timbre sexy.

- hummm, ça risque d'être drôle gémit il, une main baladeuse de Rodney s'était aventurée sur la bosse qui déformait maintenant son pantalon.

- Drôle surement, mais surtout ça va être chaud, chaud, chaud, attention à tes fesses bébé, je vais te les mettre en feu.

John ferma brièvement les yeux, verrouillant sa porte et Rodney commença à faire monter la température avec ses mains et sa bouche, avant d'avoir les sens en feux John eut une pensée pour Yulla, elle dormirait seule se soir car son homme était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

FIN

* * *

(1)Voir sanctuary dans la s1, envie de tuer Sheppard dans cet épisode.

Vous pouvez reviewer en cliquant sur le bouton , vous voyez là à gauche, merci.


End file.
